Sychos
|-|Avatar= |-|Sychos= Sychos is the Primordial Embodiment of Space, Oblivion, and Nonexistence and one of the three Chief Primals in existence. He is the brother of Chronos, who embodies Time and Existence, and Kinese, who embodies Energy and Matter. Sychos exists in a realm outside of Creation known as the Nothing from which he views Creation silently. Due to his existence as Nothingness, he stands directly opposite of his siblings. In layman's terms, if his relationship with Chronos and Kinese were to be viewed in binary, Sychos is 0 and Chronos and Kinese is 1. Appearance As a Greater Primal, Sychos is completely devoid of a crystallized form like the Lesser Primals. He is the infinite, featureless, eternal concept of Space, Oblivion, and Nonexistence, existing completely beyond the Infinite-Dimensional Construct of Totality. When he manifests a physical form, Sychos appears as a tall pale man with white hair and violet eyes with black sclera. Personality Like his siblings, Sychos finds the entirety of everything completely unimportant. Of the three Chief Primals, Sychos is perhaps the most dangerous of them all, even more so than Kinese who starts an apocalypse out of sheer boredom. Radia refers to him as the "most dangerous being in existence" to which even Omega agrees. Sychos has many avatars that scour the whole of Creation, acting as extensions of his will. He watches in amusement as whole continuities are destroyed by his manifestations, often getting into competitions with Omega to see who can destroy the most within a given time period. His younger siblings refer to him as the lovable family psycho yet he cannot be described as such. Like the other Greater Primals, Sychos finds the concepts of good, evil, finite, infinite, god, and mortal to be completely and utterly trivial, even once referring to it as silly. Leviathan, who wields the powers of the Void, stated that she has power over Nonexistence to which her father laughed at his daughter's claims. When she asked "Why?", Malfegor merely said this. Powers and Statistics Tier: Unknown, Varies with Avatars | High 1-A Name: Sychos, Nothingness, Space, The Void, Zero Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Inapplicable, Perceived as Male Age: Inapplicable (Predates the Multiverse) Classification: God, Greater Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,5 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies Space, Oblivion, and Nonexistence). Acausality (Type 5), Transduality (Type 4; Type 4; Greater Primals are unbound, infinite, eternal beings who are wholly transcendent of all Plural Concepts.), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 2; Greater Primals exist beyond the concept of Time and Space.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, True Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Dimensional Travel, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nonexistence (Sychos can erase beings, concepts, and omniverses from existence. Things erased by Sychos can only be brought back by him, his siblings, and the Creator), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Omnifarious, Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation, Creation and Avatar Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification (Sychos can negate the powers of beings weaker than himself, including Immortality and Regeneration up to High-Godly.), Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Durability Negation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Extreme Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Sychos lacks a soul and thus cannot be affected by such an ability) Attack Potency: Unknown (His strength varies with his avatars who can be as weak as the Deities of the Multiverse or as powerful as the Lesser Primals. His most powerful aspect is slightly weaker than Radia and Malfegor.) | High Outerverse level (Exists above the other Greater Primals, seeing the IS/IS NOT interplay of Alpha and Omega as nothing more than a tug of war between two children. As a Greater Primal, Sychos exists as an infinite, eternal, unbound entity who exists solely beyond the concepts of Time, Space, and Infinity. Along with his siblings, Chronos and Kinese, the three embody Creation at its most primal levels. He is defined as the state of "0" in which all concepts, possibilities, and worlds are completely meaningless before him and views them as nothing more than illusions and cosmic phantoms. Limited by the Creator) Speed: Omnipresent (Represents the flipside of existence in which all possibilities, worlds, and concepts are nonexistent) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Avatars | Sychos Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Transcendents Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Information Users Category:Plot Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Unknown Tier